What Happened Next
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Not long after Falcone was locked up, Duke was going through all that happened. He goes to the kitchen, with hopes of finding a way to go to sleep. Little does he know, one of his teammates was awake, having a hard time trying to sleep as well.


**What Happened Afterward?**

Duke L'Orange sighed as he sat in his room. Mallory had just chewed him out for the stunt he pulled with Falcone. Nosedive forgave him and Wildwing had a talk with him. The only one that hadn't said a word, was Tanya. Since they all met back up, Duke couldn't get the blonde to even look at him. He felt horrible having to trick them, but it was something he had to do alone. He hadn't known Falcone was going to lock them in the vault. The drake sighed, "I betrayed her...shattered her trust...why would she forgive me after that?" The worst part of all of that, was that Duke was in love with Tanya. He sighed then stood and walked toward the kitchen to get something to drink. As he turned the corner, he saw someone sitting at the island. It was Tanya...but she looked completely different.

Tanya was dressed in a black tank top, her purple jacket was unzipped and hanging open, showing off her surprisingly slim form. Instead of her normal jumpsuit pants, she wore a pair of purple shorts, showing off her toned legs. She wasn't wearing shoes. The last thing he noticed was that Tanya's hair was down and framing her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. Duke was mesmerized as he watched her work on one of the puck launchers. He swallowed his pride and walked over towards her. He stopped across from her, "Hey Tanya."

Tanya looked up and looked at Duke. She studied him for a moment. After a minute or two, she sighed, "Do you want some camomille tea? It will help calm you down."

"Sure sweetheart."

She stood then walked over and fixed him a glass. She did so in silence, not really sure what to say. Just as she finished pouring the tea, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She turned her head and looked at him, "Duke..."

"I'm sorry Tanya...I put yer life in danger and betrayed yer trust. I'm not very good and being good...sometimes it seems I'm only good at being bad. I do my best to help ya and everyone else. You are all important to me...you guys are all I've got," he said.

"Then why didn't you tell us what you were doing?" she asked timidly.

"I had to make him think I had double-crossed you all and I couldn't risk him finding out that I hadn't. I didn't know he would lock you and Dive in that vault. Please understand Tanya...I didn't expect any of that to happen."

Tanya could hear the sincerity in his voice, she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She nodded, "I believe you Duke."

He let go and turned her around, holding her by the shoulders, "Ya do?"

She nodded, "What you did was, you know, hurtful...but I could tell by your voice that you really are sorry. Besides...I can never stay mad at you for too long."

Duke grinned then picked her up by the waist, spinning her around happily, "Oh thank ya sweetheart...I could've swore ya hated me."

Tanya took her glasses off to clean them, "Fortunately for you, I can't hate you."

He moved in closer towards her face, "What do ya mean ya can't hate me sweetheart?"

Tanya looked up, still holdig her glasses, "Well you see-" She cut herself off, seeing how close their faces were. Their beaks nearly touched. She braced herself against the counter and put her glasses down before she dropped them. Then...their eyes met. Icy, crystal blue eyes met chocolate brown ones.

Duke was mesmerized by her eyes. He had never seen her eyes like this. The drake quickly noted that of all of Tanya's features, he loved her eyes the best. The two found themselves starting to lean forward towards each other. They were merely inches apart. They closed their eyes as they got even closer. And, just when they were about to close the distance, Duke's phone rang, causing them to jump apart. The drake opened his phone, annoyed, "This better be good or I'll-" His eyes narrowed, "Phil...you better have a good reason for calling me right now."

Tanya leaned into the counter and took a deep breath. She then thought about what just happened. She and Duke nearly kissed. Had Phil not called...they would have.

Duke was looking angrier by the second, "Phil...you better hope you didn't just call me to set up an interview to talk about my life of crime."

Tanya giggled behind her hand, trying not to make a noise. She then heard Phil yell over the phone, "Are you with somebody? Who is it? Is it a woman? I bet she's gorgeous!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Phil, why would you assume I was with someone? And a specific kind of person?"

"You are always around beautiful women Duke and that's the only time you get mad when I call unexpectedly. So who is it?"

Duke thought about it and realized Phil was right. That really was the only time he got mad at Phil. He had never really thought about it before. The drake looked at his fellow duck. Seeing her confused face, he smiled, "You're right Phil...I'm with the most gorgeous girl in the universe and I would much rather spend time with her than listen to yer nonsense. Later Phil." He then hung up and turned his phone off. Duke then turned to Tanya, "Sorry about that sweetheart...now...where were we?"

She moved some hair from her face, "You really think I'm the most gorgeous girl in the universe?"

"You better believe I do angel."

"What about Lucretia DeCoy?"

"Who's that?" he asked, smiling and leaning closer.

Tanya smiled and leaned in as well. Before they could seal the deal, Tanya's phone rang. The blonde picked up her phone and answered, "Hello?" Her eyes widened for a second before narrowing as well, "What do you want Phil?" She motioned for Duke to be quiet and put him on speaker.

"I need a favor babe...I need you to tell me who Duke was with. He must have turned his phone off because I can't track him. Did you see her?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I have better things to do than sit around and gossip with you."

"Just tell me...did you see her or not?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Yes I saw."

"What did she look like?"

"She was blonde and had blue eyes," she looked at Duke teasingly, "looked kinda average if you ask me."

Duke pointed a finger at her jokingly before running his hand through her soft hair.

"So in other words, she's drop-dead gorgeous...I can't take your meaning of average into account because you think every gorgeous girl is average. Thanks Tanya!" he said happily before hanging up.

Tanya put her phone down and giggled, "Did you have something to say?"

"Yes I did. You are not average, you are gorgeous angel," he said, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't believe that one bit Mr. L'Orange."

"Well then..can I possibly persuade you to think otherwise Ms. Vanderflock?"

Tanya tapped her cheek as if thinking, "Possibly...but..."

"But what sweetheart?"

"You would have to be a really good kisser if you were going to persuade me."

Duke flashed her a suave grin, "Well you're in luck angel...I'm the best."

She grinned, "Then you might need to prove that theory...like maybe before the phone rings again."

The drake didn't have to be told twice. He instantly closed the distance and kissed her, pulling her closer as he did so. Tanya's arms were around his neck in a heartbeat. The two pulled away from each other just as Tanya's phone rang again.

She groaned as she picked it up. She then threw it, not caring where it landed. When Duke looked at her shocked, she merely smirked, "I'm a little too busy at the moment to deal with Phil right now. Unless you would rather I ans...ans...talk to him?"

The drake merely laughed and kissed her once more. The two parted for the night, going to their rooms. Tanya walked back out to retrieve her glasses, only to stare at the fish tank, "Hmm..."

Mallory walked into the kitchen, "Whatcha doing up Tanya?"

"Just thinking."

"This is going to be good. Whatcha thinking about?" Seeing Tanya point at the tank, she stood next to her and looked on confused, "Is that...?"

There, in the fish tank, sat Tanya's phone, fish swimming around it. "Yep...I was thinking maybe I should make our phones waterproof," Tanya said.

The redhead smirked, "Why is your phone in the fish tank?"

"Phil kept calling me. I was tired of answering him and just threw it before I realized where it went. Besides, I was a bit...preoccupied...at the time," she said.

Mallory giggled and shook her head, "Good night Tanya." She walked back to her room.

Tanya merely smiled, remembering just why she was so preoccupied. She walked back to her room, grin on her face.


End file.
